The Gambler's Love
by Zoey2012
Summary: GambitXRouge, PyroXKitty, jealous bobby, slight loganXStorm, OC X OC What happens when Rouge is finally able to touch, how will this affect her relationship with Gambit? Sorry, I'm bad at summary's much better than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is my first fanfiction story with Gambit and Rouge… So, read and review and go easy on me.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or it's characters**

Chapter 1:

(Gambit's POV)

"Rouge, Come on girl, you won't hurt me." I said.

"yes, I will…" Rouge said crying.

I was currently wearin my usual outfit of black shirt, pants, boots and trench coat. "No, you won't because I have surrounded myself with kenetic energy." I explained.

She looked surprised when I took her bare hand.i was as I thought, unaffected. So, I pulled her into my arms and she started sobbing and clinging to me.

I whispered in her ear, "I love you Rouge." After she mostly stopped crying, we looked into each others eyes and leaned in. our lips brushed together. Again I was un affected. She slowly smiled.

"I love you too Remy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men and it's it's characters, they all belong to Stan Lee amd Marvel, So Stan Please don't sue me!**

**(Gambit's Pov)**

I smirked and kissed her cheek. I held my hand out to her, "We need to be heading back, You left the Professer very worried."

She took my hand , I then pulled her onto her feet, then onto my back, our skin was clearly touching.

While we walked back to the school, we were getting the attention of every student. One student stood out. He was Everyone's favorite, Bobby Drake, Iceman.

He looked rather shocked as he stopped us.

**(Rouge's POV)**

"Hey Rouge, How come he's not dead yet?" Bobby asked rather coldly.

"Well, I can finally touch, hug and kiss my _boyfriend_ without the fear of losing him" I finished by kissing Remy full on the lips.

"B-B-Boyfriend?!...But he's a theif, he's evil, and he can't possibly be in love with you!" Bobby yelled, "You're Mine!"

I glared at him, I mean what the hell was his problem? we dated yeah, but he was always running off with some other girl and flirting with everyone he sees! So, i finally got sick of it and broke it off... "HEY! Iwas _NEVER _yours! So, back off and if you don't will tell the Professor or better yet..." I said with an evil smile appearing on my face. "Logan."

"Bobby paled, "NO DON'T-" He tried to yell at me.

"LOGAN!" I yelled. A second later Logan or everyone's other favorite,Wolverine, came running up to me.

"Rouge, what's wrong? he asked me.

"Bobby's trying to say that im his when im not." Logan turned to him.

"Danger room, All day, for a month." he commanded and Bobby groaned. all three of us told him to shut up.

Logan turned back to us. "Oh, Rouge and Gambit, the proffessor wants to see you both."

We nodded, pushed past Bobby and walked towards the proffessor's room, I made out a little with Remy before we went in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or it's characters!**

**Chapter 3:**

**(Gambit's POV)**

"Professor." We both said at the same time, we both looked at each other and smiled.

"Ah, Rouge, Gambit, I have learned of you're new…..situation. And, I'm proud of both of you, Gambit for finding a better solution for Rouge to be able to touch someone with out the fear of losing them. And Rouge, I'm also proud of you for being patient and not running off to take that stupid Cure." He praised.

We both nodded.

"We have a mission," The professor informed us as Logan, Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Bobby came in.

"All of you, Jean, Scott, Kitty, bobby, Logan, Gambit and Rouge, Pyro has been causing trouble for people in Central Park. You need to put a stop to it but be careful, he's being accompanied by Lance, Toad and Quicksilver." The professor briefed the mission.

I saw Rouge hesitate a moment before she put her uniform on. We all climbed into the X-jet. Everyone put on there uniforms except me, cause' I had my own. I sat next to Rouge as I held her hand and we flew to Central Park.

Once we landed Cyclops split us up. "Gambit, you and Rouge deal with Pyro and Quicksilver. Shadowcat and Bobby you will take Toad, Jean and I will take Lance. Logan's gonna stay with the jet.

We all went to deal with our brotherhood mutants. Rouge squeezed my hand rather tight.

"You okay Rouge?" I asked her. She sighed and I pulled her into a kiss. But, the peaceful moment was interrupted by Pyro.

"What 'ave we 'ere mates? An X-man and a Thief? Oi dat's Gambit! What are you doin' 'ere mate and with an X-man?" Pyro questioned us.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gamblers love

Ch 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I DO NOT OWN X-MEN OR GAMBIT OR ROUGE! THEY ALL BELONG TO STAN LEE AND MARVEL!**

**(Gambit's POV)**

I rolled my eyes at him, and threw a high explosive card at him, mistaking is for a low explosive. I immediately pulled Rouge behind me just before it exploded.

BOOM! It was a big explosion, lots of smoke. But then I felt this white-hot pain on my side. I then realized that Pyro had burnt me with his flamethrower. My hand immediately flew to my side-which was bleeding- I guess Rouge saw me, she became quickly enraged. She kissed me then snuck behind Pyro, absorbed him and kicked his ass. Then she started to run over to me when quicksilver appeared.

"Not now Quicksilver" She growled.

"Relax I just wanted to inform you that Magneto and mystique are planning something big." He told Rouge then grabbed Pyro and ran off.

She sighed and ran over to me, she ripped a piece of her shirt off, exposing some of her skin. I blushed.

She saw me blush and said, "Don't worry you'll see the rest soon enough." She smiled and pushed the cloth to my side.

I groaned as the bleeding stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Gambler's Love **

**Ch. 5**

**I want to thank the people would reviewed for my story, I just thought that maybe I was just posting this story for my own amusement, So thanks.**

**And, Special thanks to DarkCorono15.**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN X-MEN ROUGE GAMBIT QUICKSILVER OR ANY OF THE OTHERS!**_

**(Gambit's POV)**

Bobby came running up to us. He tried to touch me, seeing if I was okay. Rouge growled along with me.

"Don't touch me" I snarled at him. Rouge growled at Bobby and stood nose-to-nose with him. I put a Kenetic shield around her incase she actually did touch anyone, she wouldn't hurt them.

"Back off Bobby" She growled.

"And, What if I don't?" he smirked at her.

I stood up pushing Bobby back. I saw Scott and Jean coming towards us so I backed off pulling Rouge away from bobby. Unfortunately bobby hit me in my side where Rouge had just finished wrapping. I cried out in pain as Rouge was about to lash out at him, Kitty pushed him back, then Kitty, Logan, Scott and Jean took him away. Rouge stood just as Quicksilver and Pyro came back, She hugged both of them leaving our team staring in shock.

"What is this?!" Bobby growled.

Rouge faced him and the others. "Incase you don't know, Pietro, and John are my brothers. Logan and Remy both knew this. They were the only ones who knew."

I saw Pyro wink at Kitty and gesture near a tree. She nodded and followed him, I heard them kiss and I smirked as they returned. They kissed again in front of everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Gambler's Love**

**Chapter 6:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR IT'S CHARACTERS! SO STAN LEE PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

(**Rouge's POV)**

The look on Bobby's face was priceless. When he heard this news it was like I slapped him. He then looked at Kitty and Pyro.

"What the hell Kitty?!" He yelled at her.

I guess something in his tone of voice made Kitty snap. I was shocked that she could snap, I've only seen her get mad and that I was at Lance.

"Shut up Bobby!, I am not yours, john and I have loved each other for about 2 years." Kitty yelled back louder at Bobby. "Besides the way that you acted when we were together, you acted like a….like a.."

"Like a what?" Bobby mocked.

"Like a Man-slut!" She yelled.

At that comment I was laughing so hard I was crying….

**(I know that this was short and it was mostly centered at Kitty and Bobby. But I needed to give Kitty some spotlight too! Until next time!) **


End file.
